Stars
by Imerald
Summary: Tulio and Miguel go to France, finding new love interests
1. Default Chapter

STARS  
by: Imerald  
  
The sun set over the hills, the land was serene and peaceful. Three lone figures loomed in the shadows, walking towards a city they didn't know anything about or what kind of trouble was lurking ahead of them.   
  
"When do you think we'll be there?"   
  
"Soon."   
  
Miguel nodded and continued to walk silently.  
  
"Why aren't we riding the horse?", Tulio finally asked.  
  
"Because Altivo is tired. We've rode him most of the trip here!"  
  
Altivo's ears perked up and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong boy?"   
  
Tulio shook his head. "He's just a dumb horse, there isn't anything wrong!"  
  
Miguel looked down the road. "Look! There's someone running!"  
  
"Oh no! Not this AGAIN! I'm not getting mixed up with any kind of woman running from someone!"  
  
Miguel laughed, "Of course not! Actually I don't think it's a she..."  
  
The figure continued to run up over the hill towards the men, finally reaching the two, the cloaked figure stopped and looked at Tulio and Miguel. The figure then dropped the hood of his cloak, finally speaking.  
  
"Monsiers! I need your help! Take this and go to Le Chien Rouge! Give it to Chloe, tell her it's from Leroi! Merci tres beacoup!", Leroi shook both of their hands and ran off, leaving them with a locket.  
  
The duo watched the man run off into the distance a wave of silence falling over them.  
  
Tulio whined, "Why does this have to happen to us all the time?"  
  
"Because it's our destiny! We're explorers! Adventurers! We are --"  
  
"Shut up! We'll be dead before you know it!"  
  
Miguel patted Tulio on the back, "Shall we?" He gestured towards the road ahead of them to search for Le Chien Rouge.  
  
  
Morning finally came and the two entered the town of Paris. The smell of croisants and bagettes filled the morning air. Miguel and Tulio searched the city for Le Chien Rouge. Finally, going into a tavern they heard someone mention it.  
  
"Umm..Excuse me? Can you tell me where to find Le Chien Rouge?" Miguel inquired.  
  
"Oui, Oui, Monsier! You down the alleyway over there and then take a right...You'll find it there."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Miguel grabbed Tulio by the arm, "C'mon! I know where it is!"  
  
"Oh, joy.."  
  
They hurried down the alleyway with Altivo, coming upon a sign with Old English Writing upon it that read Le Chien Rouge. They walked into the tavern, the smell of beer stinging their nostrils. Miguel walked up to the bar, while Tulio sat down at a nearby table.   
  
"Pardon me, but can you tell me where I could find Chloe?"  
  
The bartender turned around, while cleaning a glass with his towel. He looked at Miguel his brow furrowing up. He walked towards the bar and glared at him. "Who wants to know?"  
  
Miguel gulped and took a deep breath. "My name is Miguel, and that is Tulio. We have come to give Chloe something. Only she can receive the message."  
  
The bartender snorted and went into a back room, returning later with a tall, slender woman with golden locks falling down her back. She looked at Miguel and smiled softly at him. Miguel took one look at the lady and nearly fainted.   
  
"You said you wanted to give me a message?", her accent revealing that she was definitely French.  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Tulio caught a glimpse of the woman and jumped up, going over to his partners side.   
  
"Yes, we have a message for you, but if you would please join us.", Tulio smiled and gestured towards a table.  
  
The woman looked at them suspiciosly and smiled. "Oui, I will join you."  
  
They all had a seat at the table, the woman sitting across from the duo.   
  
"You are Chloe, right?", Miguel questioned.  
  
The woman laughed softly, "But of course I am! Excusez-moi for being so rude! I am Chloe LeCloure, the owner of Le Chien Rouge."  
  
Tulio nearly melted, no one had caught his interest as much as Chel had. But Chel wasn't the girl for him....No..He didn't want to think about her. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I am Tulio, and this is my partner Miguel."  
  
Chloe smiled at both of them, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Now, what is the message you two are to give me?"  
  
"Oh...We have a locket for you from L--."  
  
"Leroi?!"  
  
"Yes, Leroi. I guess you were expecting it", Tulio remarked.  
  
Miguel handed her the locket, letting his hand slide against her own as he gave her the shiny necklace.   
  
"Merci tres beacoup! You don't know how much this necklace means to me! It has the pictures of my father and mother in it. Leroi was in prison and I couldn't go visit him, I knew he would break out. Thank you so much for doing this! Is there anything I can do for either of you?"  
  
Tulio smiled at her, "Well, you could show me around the town, I've never been here before."  
  
Miguel looked at Tulio and snorted. He turned to Chloe and took her hand, "All I need is your appreciation, that is enough for me."  
  
Chloe smiled softly at Miguel and caressed his cheek, "Why can't most men be like you?", she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Tulio, "I would be more than happy to show you around the city! How about later tonight? You both can share a room, you don't have to pay for a thing!"  
  
They looked at one another and grinned.  
  
"The both of you go and wash up and rest. I'll see you later Tulio..", Chloe cooed.  
  
The young woman got up and walked into the backroom once again, clinging onto her beloved locket. As she went into the back room, another woman emerged. The new woman had a darker shade of blonde hair, than Chloe. She had green eyes and was very slender. She looked at Tulio and Miguel and smiled at them. "Bonjour! Vous-desirez?"  
  
Tulio smiled, "No thanks, I don't desire anything at the moment!"  
  
Miguel looked at the gorgeous woman and said charmingly, "The only thing I desire right now, is your name."  
  
Tulio rolled his eyes, "I'm going upstairs."  
  
The girl giggled, her cheeks turning a shade of rose. "Claudia."  
  
Miguel smiled and stood up, taking her hand and kissing it, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful rose!"  
  
Claudia smiled and blushed once again, "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Miguel."  
  
Claudia smiled at Miguel and turned around when she heard the big bartender yelling her name. She sighed softly, her smile fading into a frown, "I have to go, I'm needed."  
  
"I'll see you again, won't I?"  
  
Claudia smiled at him and nodded, "If you stay here long enough, I'm sure you will."  
  
The morning soon turned into the afternoon and then the afternoon faded to the night. Tulio readied himself to have a tour of the City of Romance. He sat down on the bed, putting his face into his hands. He remembered how me met Chel and then how she returned to Spain with them, only to run off with a Prince. He sighed, "She's different. Not like Chel."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Tulio? Are you in here?"  
  
Tulio smiled, he recognized the voice as Chloe's, "Yeah, I'm in here", He got off of the bed and opened the door. Chloe stood there, waiting. He looked her over, she was gorgeous. He smiled at her softly. "Ready?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Tulio offered her his arm and they walked into the city.   
  
"What do you want to see first?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What is there to see?"  
  
"Well, we have Notre Dame, The Seine, and L'Arc de Triomphe. Those are just a few."  
  
"Let's try Notre Dame, then the Arc thing."  
  
Chloe laughed, "L'Arc de Triomphe?"  
  
"Yeah, that thing."  
  
"Alright then", she took Tulio's hand and started walking towards Notre Dame.  
  
As they entered the darkness of the cathedral, Tulio noticed how quiet it was. They walked into the darkness, their shadows looming on the wall, almost looking like monsters. The stained glass windows were shining upon their bodies and the candlelight made Chloe look even more beautiful. Tulio admired her grace, as she pulled him towards a statue. They stood in front of the statue of Mary for a moment and Tulio smiled at Chloe.   
  
"How about if we skip the Arc and go to the other thing?"  
  
Chloe chuckled, "The Seine?"  
  
"Yeah, the Seine...What is the Seine?"  
  
"It's a river", she quietly explained, "that runs through Paris".  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Chloe took Tulio's hand and led him out of the cathedral. They walked hand in hand along the riverside to a bridge. Chloe leaned over the side, looking into the water.  
  
"I think it's so beautiful out here under the stars."  
  
Tulio smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think you're beautiful under the stars."  
  
Chloe smiled at him, "Do you?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Hmmm...Do you say that to all the girls you hit on?"  
  
"Uhhh...No. No, actually I don't. You're the first one I've said that to."  
  
Chloe laughed and leaned back into his chest. "For some reason I don't believe you."  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me then."  
  
Chloe smile and turned around to face him. Tulio leaned forward and kissed her lips gently......  
  
  
Leaning against a tree, in a nearby park Miguel leaned against a tree with Claudia on his chest. He kissed Claudia on the head and sighed softly. He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her neck. Claudia turned around and kissed Miguel, gently stroking his goatee.   
  
"How do you feel?", Claudia asked softly.  
  
Miguel sighed, "Happy, content, enchantment."  
  
Claudia giggled, "Enchantment?"  
  
"Yes. Almost like love. Maybe it is love. Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
Claudia turned around, her hair falling around her face. Miguel smiled softly, Claudia moved in closer and and caressed his cheek. She kissed him again, resting her head against his chest.   
  
"Miguel?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What do you think Chloe and Tulio are doing?"  
  
Miguel laughed, "I doubt you want to know."  
  
Claudia smiled and sighed softly, falling asleep under the stars.  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes, Tulio rolled over, finding himself in a bed with a gorgeous woman sleeping by his side. He rested his head on his pillow and gazed at the beautiful lady beside him. He ran one of his fingers down her spine and then around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Chloe."  
  
Chloe rolled over and smiled at him, "Good morning", she kissed his neck and sighed softly.   
  
"Thank you for showing me the city last night."  
  
"Thank you for showing me how to love someone."  
  
Tulio looked at Chloe and caressed her cheek, "Your welcome."  
  
Chloe stretched and got up, putting her clothes on. "I have to get to work, have fun!"  
  
"Wait! What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Tulio hopped out of the bed and ran over to her. Chloe smiled at him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Hopefully, be with you."  
  
Tulio grinned and kissed her again, "Chloe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never thought I would ever say this...but, I love you."  
  
Chloe smiled, "I know", with that she walked out of the room down to the bar area.  
  
Miguel came into the room a little after Chloe left.  
  
"Oh, Tulio! I met the most wonderful girl!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Miguel sat down beside Tulio and looked at him seriously. "Are you alright? I was worried about you last night going out with Chloe. I know how much you loved Chel, you took it really hard when she left you for that Prince. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Must you remind me of Chel? Who cares about her! She's gone! Done!", Tulio sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tulio."  
  
Tulio sighed and ran a finger through his thick hair, "Being with Chloe last night reminded me of the first time I was with Chel. She was great.", Tulio smiled, "I love her".  
  
Miguel clapped his buddy on the back. "That's great!"  
  
"I think I might ask her to marry me."  
  
Miguel looked at Tulio, "Are you alright? You've never mentioned anything like that before. I don't know if you should do that right away. It's just too fast!"  
  
"We'll see....."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
darkragesgirl@hotmail.com 


	2. Stars: Part 2

Stars  
Part 2  
by: Imerald  
  
  
  
Miguel sighed and walked towards the bar. He paused a moment listening to a voice that sounded like....  
  
"...and then he says to me, 'I love you'.."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'I know'."  
  
"Well, do you love him?"  
  
Miguel turned around the corner and watched the two girls talk.   
  
Chloe shook her head, "I've only known him for one night. I'm sure he's a totally different person than what he seems to be. So, no, I don't love him."  
  
"Awww...Clo....but he's so cute."  
  
She laughed, "I never said he wasn't cute."  
  
Miguel took a couple steps back up the stairs and put his back against the wall. "My God," he thought, "How am I going to tell Tulio?"  
  
Tulio came bopping down the stairs, he grinned at Miguel and pointed at him, grinning. The next sound Miguel heard was the two women giggle. He walked around the corner and sat down beside Tulio, who was already flirting it up with Chloe. Miguel sighed and scratched his head, not knowing really what to do, for once Tulio was getting a taste of his own medicine. He had girls always confess their love to him, and now....well it was completely the opposite.   
  
"...and so I said to him, 'Just keep the change!'"   
  
Both of the girls giggled wildly. Miguel rolled his eyes and then smiled at his friend when he looked at him. Tulio got off of his stool and went around the counter over to Chloe, wrapping his arms around her hips. "Let's go do something tonight...Want to?"  
  
Chloe grinned, "Maybe."  
  
Tulio wrinkled his nose. "Maybe? Why Maybe?"  
  
The blonde woman shrugged and pulled away from him. "I have work to do." Her voice was stern and the look she gave him wasn't a pleasant one. He ran his hand through his raven hair and cleared his throat. He looked at Miguel and then smiled sheepishly. "Look, Chloe...I..."  
  
"Will you just go? I'm a bit annoyed at you right now. You're not supposed to be back here."  
  
"B-B-But."  
  
Without another word, Chloe pushed Tulio out from behind the bar, glaring at him. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to have to follow the rules of my bar."  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
  
"Well guess again! You act as if we had something...yeah we slept in the same bed. So what? Nothing happend."  
  
His jaw dropped. Miguel quickly got up and drug Tulio out of the bar. "Now, Tulio...I'm sure she is just frustrated. I don't think she meant any of that." Miguel tried to comfort his best friend, thinking, "Well, you know she really did mean all of that. She doesn't love you. She never said that she did."  
  
Tulio blubbered like a baby and whined to Miguel. He patted his friend on the shoulder and sighed softly. "Hey, look on the bright side. You still have me!" Tulio wiped his eyes and nodded, putting an arm around his friend.   
  
  
*****  
  
Chloe stood there for a moment looking through the window, "I shouldn't have said that to him. Oh..I feel so bad."  
  
Claudia patted her on the shoulder and continued to brush her hair, "I'm sure he'll come back. Why don't you wait in his room until he does? He will have to get his stuff sooner or later, right?"  
  
"You're right", Chloe smiled softly, turning to her friend, "I do have the keys to all of the rooms."  
  
Claudia smiled hugged her friend, "I know you two will work this out."  
  
  
*****  
  
Tulio walked up the stairs to his room, his feet almost feeling like stones. He sighed and turned the dooknob, opening it slowly. The room was dark, only eluminated by moonlight. He closed the door softly behind him and then sat down on the side of his bed, taking off his boots. A shadowy figure rolled over beside him. "AH!", he jumped up and tripped over his boots, landing on his butt.  
  
Chloe sat up, looking around halfway dazed. "Huh? Who's there?"  
  
"Tulio...What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad its you. I'm so sorry."   
  
Tulio got up and crawled on the bed sitting down beside her, running a hand through her hair. "I am too. I think I rushed things."  
  
"No, you didn't. It was me. I shouldn't have said that, especially in front of all those people."  
  
"Shhhhh, don't worry about it."  
  
Tulio smiled and pulled his love close to his chest, resting his chin on her head. They soon fell asleep, their minds wandering into the mystical land of dreams.  
  
  
LEMME KNOW WHATCHA THINK!!!  
darkragesgirl@hotmail.com  



End file.
